Most important people in my life
by Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love
Summary: I started to cry, and held my chest...he has to start breathing again...he has to wake up, for me and his daughter... I love him, I need him...Kaoru please wake up! Please...don't die...
1. Chapter 1

I held onto his hand.  
"Kaoru you can do it, just a little while longer."  
A few minutes passed and Kaoru kept on pushing out our baby.  
"Kaoru your doing good, breath."  
Kaoru kept on breathing then pushed more, right after that the next thing I knew...we had a baby girl.  
Tears started to form on the corner of my eyes, and I started to cry.  
"Ka-Kaoru...we have a baby girl."  
The doctors cleaned our baby, placed it around a pink rode looking thing and handed me my baby girl.  
"Hey yori, Hi, I'm your daddy." she looked up at me with her beautiful hazel eyes, and smiled."  
I started to tear up even more, "Hey do you see that beautiful person laying on that bed...that's your mommy, mommy is the person that your daddy loves the most in the world, and now you're a person that daddy also loves."  
The doctor took the baby and put it where the other babies are so that it can rest until tomorrow to go home.  
When they left, Kaoru and I were alone, but Kaoru was still breathing heavily, and his eyes kept opening and closing "Ka-Kaoru?"  
"Hi-Hikaru, is our baby okay?"  
"She's just fine, and she's so beautiful."  
"Oh th-thank goodness." tears started to stream down his face.  
"Hikaru...I love you."  
"I-I love you too but are you okay?"  
His breathing slowed down. I walked towards him, and held his hand "Ka-Kaoru what's wrong?"  
He smiled "I love you...so much...you-you're going to be a great...father..." and with that Kaoru stopped breathing.  
"Kaoru...Kaoru!"  
I started to shake him "Kaoru!, NO! Kaoru I love you, please...please don't leave me...I love you!"  
I stood up and bursted the door open, "Doctor! Doctor, somebody please help me Kaoru stopped breathing."  
The doctor and nurses all ran in and did everything to try and get him to start breathing again.  
I started to cry, and held my chest...he has to start breathing again...he has to wake up... I love him, I need him...Kaoru please wake up! Please...  
Everyone stopped what they were doing, and the doctor walked towards me "I'm, so sorry but...he's dead."  
I fell onto knees and bursted out crying.  
"No...No!...KAORU!"


	2. Depression

It's been three weeks, since Kaoru died, and I haven't eaten, or bathed...I even keep the shades closed so I haven't seen much light then either.  
I've been stuck in the far corner of my room, on the floor, just crying and wishing I was dead too.  
Kyoya and Tamaki have been taking care of yori for me too, I'm really thankful to them for that.  
I keep wishing that all this was just a terrible dream, and that it wasn't real, so that I could wake up the next day and see my beloved Kaoru right next to me sound asleep.  
If Kaoru was still alive today everything would be different.  
The more I say his name the more I cry, and the more I cry the more depressed I get.  
There was a knock on my door, but of course I wasn't going to answer.  
"Hikaru it's just us Mori, Haruhi and Kyoya."  
I still didn't respond "please open the door.  
I still didn't respond, I didn't want to see anyone except Kaoru so I wasn't going to open that door.  
There was a pause and I thought that they gave up and left just like everyone else.  
I sighed but then my door was kicked down by Mori, which startled the shit out of me, but that was the first feeling, besides depression, I had since Kaoru died.  
...Kaoru  
"Oh Damn it stinks in here." Haruhi said covering her nose.  
"Yes a very bad Oder." Kyoya said.  
"Can you all go away; I just want to be alone."  
"No can do, you missed Kaoru's funeral last week, and you didn't pick up your phone."  
"How could I go to Kaoru's funeral, he died right in front of my own two eyes...that's bad enough."  
"Hikaru-"  
"Just go Haruhi please...and you guys too, I really just want to be-LET ME DOWN MORI."  
"Shut up, you could still pay your respects to your own twin brother, he's been waiting for such a long time to see you, and he won't rest in peace knowing that you're not doing well." …Damn…mori told me to shut up…mori did.  
A few minutes passed, and I was bathed, and for the first time in three weeks I changed my clothes.  
After they were done with me Mori carried me down to the limo and sat me down...my eyes started to hurt at first though since I haven't seen any light, for a while.  
I rested my head on the limos window and looked up at the sky...  
'Kaoru...you must be there right now...I miss you so much.'  
We made it to the cemetery, and I told Mori that I'll walk on my own this time.  
We walked into the cemetery, and there Kaoru's grave was...  
I bent down and tears started to form on the corner of my eyes "He-hey Kaoru...sorry it took me so long to come and visit...I miss you Kaoru...I miss you so much...you might be mad at me a bit for the state that I have been in, and how I haven't been looking after yori...I'm so sorry about that..." the tears fell  
"I just...can't live without you Kaoru...I love you and our daughter more than anything in this world..."  
More tears started to flow down, and I just broke "Kaoru please come back...please I need you, I miss you...my life just isn't the same without you Kaoru..."  
"but for you and for our daughter...I will make both of you proud, and I will make you be able to rest in peace Kaoru..."  
I stood up and it started to rain...


	3. time for you to live with me now

For a while I've been staying with Tamaki and Kyoya.  
I need to start watching yori, and I needed to start becoming a good father to her.  
On the first day that I came to stay with Tamaki and Kyoya, Yori immediately got attached to me, she always smiled at me, and every time I would hold her she would stop crying and sometimes fall asleep right then in there, most times while she slept peacefully in my arms, I would cry just thinking about how much Kaoru would have been such a great mother, and how much the baby would get more attached to Kaoru then me.  
Today was a rainy day, and Kyoya had to go to a business meeting, Tamaki always kept me occupied since he didn't like working, and just liked helping around the house...also...he too was pregnant.  
Today he fell asleep a bit early which didn't bother me since Kaoru was like that too, but then we ran out of dippers, and I really needed then since yori likes to pop a lot.  
I decided not to wake up Tamaki to watch yori, instead I just brought her along with me.  
She was sound asleep in her baby chair in the back.  
I decided not to call the limo driver today.  
The rode was very slippery, which pissed me off because if I knew that it was going to be like that then I would have not brought yori with me...it was too dangerous, but I couldn't turn the car around either because that was even more dangerous.  
I just prayed that we would get to the market safe and sound, and then I would leave after the rain stopped.  
The rain wasn't cooperating with me today, it made it so hard to see, but I wasn't going to give up I had to go to the market safely.  
We finally reached the market safely, and I laid back on my chair and sighed "Thank goodness, you see Kaoru our little Yori is all safe."  
I put yori on the baby Bjorn and went into the market. (If you don't know what it is go on the internet and see what88 it is) I bought the dippers, and some extra things, and by the time that I was finished the rain stopped and the sun came out.  
The sky was really bright "Yori...looks like Mommy's smiling down on us."  
Yori smiled.  
"I think it's time for you to live with me now Yori."


	4. Future

I bowed "Thank you so much for taking care of Yori you guys."  
Tamaki smiled "You're welcome, and it was great having some company around."  
Kyoya smiled "Yea, she was great to have around."  
I smiled "I'm sure Kaoru would have also been very grateful to you guys." I said placing my head down a bit.  
Tamaki walked towards me and gave me a hug "You two will be with each other again."  
After that yori and I said our goodbyes, and went home.

A year has passed and yori started to walk, and speak just a few words.  
I decided to buy my own mansion.  
I think about Kaoru every day nonstop, and I still miss him so dearly.  
My life just goes by really quickly, since Kaoru is now gone the world means nothing to me, but I still have to hold on just a bit more for Yori.  
Today I was going to go and visit kaoru since I haven't seen him for such a long time; it's just that it was hard to see Kaoru.  
I let the maids watch Yori for today.  
I gave yori one last kiss, and said goodbye.  
As I was driving I witnessed that the clouds were getting darker.  
I made it to the cemetery, and saw Kaoru's tomb stone, I took a deep breath and walked towards Kaoru, I bent my knees, and placed some flowers on his grave.  
I smiled, "Hey Kaoru...I'm sorry that it's been a year since I last visited you, you've probably been very lonely...I'm sorry."  
I breathed in "It's been a year and I still miss you so much."  
"Yori's been walking and talking now, I even talk to her every night about you, and how you were...she can even say..." I paused and began to cry very hard "Momma..."  
"It's too hard Kaoru, I'm trying my best to be strong, I really am...but life is so difficult now Kaoru, I just can't live without you, my life just goes by."

There was a big flash of lightning and a loud roar of thunder...then there was a pause.  
I breathed in but then felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped up, and when I turned around there was a male angel looking into my eyes and smiling.  
"Who...who are you?"  
"I am the angel of the future; I have come here to tell you your future."  
"Why me?"  
"Because you are a very interesting boy, I have been watching you for quite a while."  
"I don't understand."  
"You don't have to."  
He came in front of me, placed both of his hands on my chest to where my heart was and breathed in.  
"You're future...will have such pain and suffering, your heart will shatter, and you will be in such sorrow. Something big will happen that will change your current life forever, you will not be able to hold onto life anymore, but you won't kill yourself because you know that you'll never see the one you love again.


	5. confession

That night all I thought about was what that angel said about my future...  
Pain and suffering...  
Hmmm I already feel pain, but now suffering.  
I couldn't sleep so I stood up and went outside in the garden...  
Kaoru and I loved to go to the garden back at where we used to live, we would always go just to relax, or calm down, it would always solve our problems...actually the garden is where Kaoru confessed his love to me...

Flashback

Kaoru and I laid on the nice warm summer grass as we watched the stars.  
"Aren't the stars beautiful Kaoru?"  
There was no response "Kaoru?"  
Again no response, I sat up and looked at Kaoru who was already sitting up, had a cute blush on his face and was looking down at the ground.  
"Kaoru are you okay?"  
Kaoru grabbed my shirt, pulled me closer to him then...kissed me.  
At first I was surprised but then leaned into the kiss, but when I did that he pulled away, breaking the kiss.  
I looked at him confused, mostly wondering why he pulled away so soon.  
"I love you...Hikaru, and this maybe weird be-because we're twin brothers and all but I just-"  
I interrupted him by placing my lips on his, after that I pulled away.  
"Kaoru..." I smiled "I love you too." after that I pulled him back into the kiss, and this time it took a while for us to part...

Flashback end(I know it was short I was in a bit of a rush)  
I slowly started to close my eyes.  
"Please Kaoru...come back."  
And with that I fell asleep on the nice warm grass.


	6. I'm losing the most important people

The next morning was... Weird  
I didn't wake up on the garden, instead I woke up on Kaoru and I's old bed, I bolted up and looked around, everything was the same as back then...what the heck was going on.  
I was about to get up until I felt something move under the bed "What the-" I paused, my heart was racing so fast and tears streamed down my cheeks...there was...Kaoru, looking up at me with a warm, loving smile.  
"...Kaoru..."  
He laid up "You okay Hika?"  
I embraced him, never wanting to let him go again "Kaoru..." I started to tremble and cry even harder "Oh Kaoru...it was all just a dream..."  
I looked at him; he looked confused but still smiled "are you okay?"  
"I had this awful nightmare..."  
"What was it about?"  
"You were having our baby, and when you had our baby you died right there on the hospital bed, and I was depressed for three weeks, then I went to see your grave and just cried so hard, then I lived with Tamaki and Kyoya because they were taking care of Yori, after that Yori and I started to live in another mansion, after that I went to go visit your grave again because it has been a whole year that I haven't seen you, and, and-"  
He hugged me "Hikaru calm down alright, I'm right here...I'm right here..."  
I held on to him back, I didn't care about any of that crap anymore...just the fact that we were finally together again, made me feel one hundred times better.  
Tears continued to flow "I love you Kaoru."  
"I love you too Hika, and are you okay now."  
I nodded and smiled "Now I am..."  
We parted and he looked at me then smiled "Good because we have school to go to."  
I nodded...oh right in my nightmare, Kaoru and I already graduated from school.  
We got up and got dressed for school, everything was the same, we got dressed, ate out breakfast, went to school, went to our boring classes, and then went to the host club.  
When I got in there things felt the same...yet different, I don't know what it was but there was just this feeling deep down in me that said that something was different...but what the heck is it.  
When I went in everyone was the same, then I realized that...Kaoru wasn't in the room...Hmm he must be in the changing room.  
I walked in the back to where our changing rooms were, but then when I tried opening the door it wouldn't open..."locked...why is it-" I paused my question when I heard a noise in there "We-we shouldn't...not in here."  
That sounded like, Kaoru. I placed my ear on the door to hear a bit better.  
"Ah, Ky-Kyouya not there..." my eyes widened and my heart sank to my stomach.  
"Kaoru..." I whispered.  
"Ahh, Kyoya I...I love you."  
I fell to my knees...and just let the tears flow down.  
The door opened "Hi-Hikaru..."  
I stood up and punched Kyoya in the face.  
"Hikaru!"  
Kaoru held onto my arm "Hikaru please stop..."  
"how could you love him...?"  
"Hikaru...I..."  
"How could you love him more than me Kaoru!, you died in my dream, and for such a long time I lost the number one important thing in my life...and that was you, the day you died, for three weeks I couldn't bath, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't see any light, all I did was cry out your name, and for you to come back to me...I was such a wreck... I even tried to pull myself together for our child, but it was still so hard, because I would think of you every day, and at night I would just cry myself to sleep...I had no life in me Kaoru..." I started to cry...  
"I just mean nothing to you Kaoru..."  
"Hikaru that's not true you mean everything to m-"  
"Cut the bull crap, do you not remember what you just said in there...you said you loved him...on the same day you said you loved me..."  
He looked down.  
"I'm done! I can't take this constant pain anymore!"  
I ran out of the room, and went outside.  
I needed to go somewhere...somewhere far, I started to cross the street, but when I made it to the side walk all I heard was the screeching of tires, and a scream.  
I stopped running, and when I turned to see what happened, my heart stopped beating, and I knew that I just wanted to die right then and there, Kaoru got hit by a car...  
"Kaoru!" I ran too him, and placed his head on my knees since I bent down.  
"Oh my gosh Kaoru are you okay?"  
"Hikaru...I really do love you... and...and I'm so sorry for hurting you like that, I don't know what came over m-" I kissed him, and a tear fell to my cheek, I parted "I love you."  
A tear fell down his cheek "Goodbye...Hikaru."  
"No Kaoru, not again."  
"Kaoru."  
"Kaoru!"

"Kaoru!" I opened my eyes and found myself laying on the garden.  
"So that was a dream...not this.  
I touched my face and found out that I was crying and on top of that...I was shaking "...Kaoru..."

I turned around to see the maid running toward me.  
I stood up and wiped the tears away.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's Yori."  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"She's not waking up."  
My eyes widened "What?"  
"I tried to wake her up, I shook her, yelled her name, and she just wouldn't wake up."  
I ran up to Yori's room and when I opened the door, she was just laying on the bed like a wet noodle.  
I walked toward her and lifted her up "Yori...Yori wa-wake up Honey."  
She didn't move or wake up.  
Tears started to form and then they started to stream down.  
"Yori...please don't leave me Yori...not you too...I don't want to be alone...I need you Yori...I love you...my one and only daughter..."  
I didn't know why this was all happening to me...  
I'm losing the most important people in my life...


	7. Whatever I did I'm sorry

I went to the hospital with Yori that day and what the doctor told me was that she was in a strange coma, they still don't know how it was possible for her to even be in a coma all of a sudden since she wasn't physically or mentally hurt, they were going to do some more tests on her though to try and find out what caused that coma, but for now all I had to do was wait and just pray that she'll be okay.  
I didn't leave her room, most of the nurses told me that I had to leave but then Kyoya came in and solved that whole issue, so I'm able to stay with Yori as long as I wanted.  
Today I was going to go and visit Kaoru again, since a year has almost passed today was Yori's Birthday...and the day that Kaoru...passed away.  
I bought flowers for Kaoru and Yori.  
I walked toward Yori and gave her a kiss on her forehead "Happy Birthday Honey, daddy won't be long."  
I placed the flowers near her bed "Get better soon okay..." a tear fell "I'll tell mommy you said hi."  
I walked to the door and turned around to look at Yori once more "I love you...bye."  
Once I closed the door, I prayed that the next time I see her she would wake up.  
I drove to the cemetery to see Kaoru.  
I got out my car, grabbed the flowers and walked toward Kaoru's grave like before.  
I bent down and placed the flowers on Kaoru's grave "Hey Kaoru...I'm sorry but I have some bad news about our daughter...she's...in a coma."  
I looked down "They don't know what caused the coma, and neither do I...she just...wouldn't wake up, but I'm praying everyday that she'll wake up again, and just show me that smile of hers..."  
"You won't get to see it." I opened my eyes and turned around...I saw another angel, but this time, this angel was dark gray, and had such gray wings.  
"Who-who are you?"  
"I'm the angel on sorrow; I am here to tell you what will happen that will cause you this sorrow, and how to stop it from occurring."  
I stood up "You know what I don't want to hear all this bullshit, I'm already facing issues that's bringing me great sorrow now, so you don't have to tell me shit that's already occurring, I'm sick and tired of this, the love of my life is dead, and the second love of my life is in a mysterious coma that occurred out of the blue, so you know what all of you angels, or spirits or whatever you are just get out of my life and leave me alone!"  
I walked away and went towards my car "If you don't listen then something important of yours will disappear, and be unknown of."  
"Yea whatever, pissing me off!"  
I drove away and went to the hospital again "Fuck man I wasn't even able to give Kaoru a proper goodbye."  
A couple of minutes passes and I was in the hospital, I went to Yori's room to see how she was doing while I was gone, but she wasn't in her bed, my eyes widened...could she be...  
I saw the doctor who was taking care of my daughter before, I ran to him with a big smile "Dr. Himoto is Yori awake?"  
"Uh-"  
"She wasn't in her bed so she must be awake right, where is she?"  
"I'm, I'm sorry but who are you?"  
"What do you mean who am I? I'm your patient's father."  
"Oh Kindo."  
"No Yori, my daughter who went into a mysterious coma this morning."  
"I'm sorry but I never had a patient who came in with a mysterious coma."  
"What do you mean she came in this morning, and was lying in room 516."  
"The only patient that's in room 516 is an old lady who had a hip transplant."  
"Wait what? No, my daughter Yori was in that room."  
"Sir I'm sorry but I never had a patient with that name or a patient with a coma especially."  
"Dr. Himoto we need you in the emergency room." another doctor called out.  
"Okay I'm coming, I'm sorry sir but I must go." He walked to the women and then they disappeared.  
'Where's Yori, how could the doctor not know who she is, and why is she not here.'  
I called Tamaki and Kyoya to see if they could help me look for her.  
"Hello."  
"Tamaki I need your help."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Yori's gone missing."

"Hello?"  
"Uh, Hikaru, who's Yori?"  
My heart sank and I dropped the phone, then I remembered something "If you don't listen then something important of yours will disappear, and be unknown of." which is what that Angel of sorrow said.  
I picked up my phone, ran out the hospital, got in my car, and drove over to the cemetery.  
I finally got there and got out of my car "Okay so come out, and tell me where the fuck my daughter is!"  
There wasn't a sound and no angels came out "Where are you! Give me back my daughter now!"  
There was still no angels coming out or any sound.  
I fell onto my knees, and began to cry, "What did I do?"  
"What did I do to deserve this?" "All I wanted was to be a good father, and to have a normal life with the people I love, I just wanted a normal family since my parents never stayed home, and made the nannies take care of us." "Whatever I did I'm sorry."


	8. most important people in my life

It started to rain and I looked up at the sky, I stood up and walked to Kaoru's grave.  
I sat next to him and placed my head on his stone.  
**"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;****  
****When troubles come and my heart burdened be;****  
****Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,****  
****Until you come and sit awhile with me.****  
****You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;****  
****You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;****  
****I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;****  
****You raise me up... To more than I can be."**  
I continued crying, it was raining and thunder and lightning continued to occur, the song that I was just singing was for Kaoru every time there was a thunderstorm.  
Kaoru was always scared of thunderstorms so this song would make him relax and be calm, it would also help him fall asleep easier.  
"Don't worry Kaoru you can sleep easier now I'm right here with you okay."  
I closed my eyes for a while then opened them again, and when I did I was...well I don't know where I was but all I knew was that whiteness was all around me, and I wasn't next to Kaoru anymore.  
I stood up "Where am I."  
An angel Appeared in from of me, but this time this angel was just pure white, even its wings we're white, and this time it was a female.  
"What angel are you now?"  
"I am the angel of love, and things forbidden."  
"Why is all this happening to me? What did I do for me to lose the ones that I love."  
"You fell in love with your own twin brother, which is forbidden, and had a child with him too, which is also forbidden."  
"What rule is there that says that I can't fall in love with my own brother and have a child with him at that Huh? I am sick and tired of that stupid word forbidden being used with the word love, what's so wrong with falling in love with Kaoru."  
"What you feel for your twin brother isn't love, it's impossible to actually love your own brother, there's no such thing, you just assume that you love your brother but in all reality you don't." "We took away your brother and your daughter away from you because you don't really love them so it is a waste of them existing, it's better for yo-"  
"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT I DONT LOVE KAORU AND MY OWN DAUGHTER, AND HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT!" "I don't give a damn who or what the fuck you are but nobody tells me that I'm not in love with the only two people that keeps me going!"  
"Kaoru and Yori are my pride and joy, and I wouldn't give them up for anything in this world you hear me?!" she looked stunned and confused.  
"Without those two nothing means anything to me, I love them with everything I have, their my light, my joy, my comfort, and my world."  
We were back in the cemetery and this time there was no rain.  
"And if I don't have them in my life..." I took out a pocket knife "I don't have a life." then stabbed myself right on the chest. I fell down right next to Kaoru's grave "I love you Kaoru and Yori."  
Then the last thing I saw was that angel with her eyes closed and a gentle smile on her lips.

"You can do it just continue to push."  
I opened my eyes and saw...Kaoru on the hospital bed pushing out a baby...wait what?!  
"He did it."  
I looked down at Kaoru in confusion, and then looked around me...what the fu-

I snapped back to reality and looked at the doctor "Congratulations it's a girl."  
He showed me the baby and what I saw was...Yori.  
"So mommy what do you want to call your child."  
Kaoru looked up at the doctor "Yori." then looked at me and smiled, I held tightly onto his hand but not so painfully, smiled, and let my tears of happiness flow I nodded "yea...Yori."  
"Okay we'll let you hold onto her when we're done cleaning her up."  
I nodded "O-okay."  
The doctor was walking towards the door but then paused "Oh yea Mr. Hitachiin?"  
I looked at the doctor "Yea?"  
"Don't worry Kaoru's still healthy as ever, he'll be all fine, and will be able to go home tomorrow in the afternoon, and Yori's heart rate was perfect, you have a pretty healthy baby you know that right?"  
I nodded and smiled, with a tear falling down my cheek "Right...and thank you so much doctor."  
He smiled "No problem."  
He closed the door and I turned around to see Kaoru smiling at me "You okay Hikaru?"  
I smiled and walked towards him; I grabbed his hand and kissed him "I'm more than okay...I have the two most important people in my life, I couldn't ask for anything more.  
He smiled "I love you Hikaru."  
I smiled "I love you too Kaoru, and yori too."  
I then connected our lips together again, and just felt like the luckiest person to have the two most important people in my life from now on.

Angel of love and things forbidden POV  
"you guys I guess we were wrong." I said  
"Yea I thought that he wasn't really in love with Kaoru and just thought that he was." the angel of sorrow said.  
"Yea now his future isn't filled with pain and sorrow, but happiness, love and joy." the angel of future said.  
"See I told you morons that he was really in love with Kaoru, I knew it all along, you guys just had to bring drama into this didn't you?" the angel of knowing said.  
"You know what just because you're the angel of knowing doesn't mean you know everything." I said.  
"Yea it does because my title is Angel-of-KNOWING, which means I know everything, like for example you were going to find out that I was right all along about him really loving Kaoru, and also for knowing that you wrote an apologetic note to Hikaru, and I know what you wrote."  
"Oh yea what did I write in that letter?"  
"Dear Hikaru  
This is the angel of love and things forbidden  
I wanted to apologize for all the trouble and all the pain that we have caused you,  
You were correct you really did love Kaoru and Yori more than anything in the world.  
I thought that it wasn't true but I was wrong in so many ways, again I apologize we will never interfere in your life again; have a long and wonderful life.  
Angel of love and things forbidden."  
"...fuck you!"  
"Huh and you call yourself the angel of love." the angel of knowing said.  
"Oh shut up!"  
"Hey you sounded like a total human when you wrote that." the angel of future laughed  
"Shut up! Damn you guys are annoying." I said  
"oh that's just because you're the only girl here." The angel of sorrow said.  
"You guys suck."

...  
The end :)  
Hoped you like this story, when I was writing it it kind of made me sad but still hoped you like this story, see you next time :)


End file.
